


Prawda

by Pacynka



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE Kapitan Ameryka dostaje serum prawdy. Tony’emu niespecjalnie to przeszkadza.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Prawda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriHuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/gifts).
  * A translation of [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109628) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> Z dedykacją dla mojej najlepszej na świecie bety [ ToriHuff ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff) by na własne oczy mogła ocenić moje językowe postępy oraz w podziękowaniu za... za wszystko, bo długo by wymieniać ♡♡♡
> 
> YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING?
> 
> Tłumaczenie w ramach zachowania równowagi w naturze i na AO3, ponieważ takich treści nie doczekał się [ Wynalazek ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612837/chapters/62169145).
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: brak, bo autor/ka nie pozostawiła do siebie żadnego kontaktu, ale mam nadzieję, że nie ma nic przeciwko ^^
> 
> Tekst niezbetowany, możliwe literówki czy nieścisłości oraz całe grono niepotrzebnych przecinków.
> 
> PS Rating bo Steve na jeden wieczór zapomina czym jest nieśmiałość *-*

– Czy ktoś chce ostatniego pączka? – zapytał Peter, patrząc na donuta.

– Tak – powiedział stanowczo Kapitan, więc Peter bezgłośnie przesunął talerz po kuchennym stole.

– Nie przejmuj się. – Jessica pocieszająco poklepała go po ramieniu. – Ludzie, którzy noszą spandeks jak my muszą przestrzegać diety.

– Sądzisz, że jestem gruby? – jęknął Peter z udawanym oburzeniem.

– Właściwie zawsze myślałem, że posiadanie fantastycznego tyłka jest istotnym elementem serii o Spider-Manie – stwierdził Steve i ukrył głowę w dłoniach.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w czasie której Logan otworzył kolejne piwo.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, że twoja wątroba szybciej się regeneruje, pijesz za często – pouczył go blondyn, nie podnosząc głowy. – I Peter, zawsze się orientuję, kiedy patrzysz na mnie, nawet kiedy masz maskę. I robisz to o wiele za często.

– Prawdopodobnie się w tobie podkochuje. – Logan uśmiechnął się do nastolatka.

– Nie, Mary Jane podkochuje się we mnie – wtrącił Steve. – Zawsze znajduje coś do roboty na siłowni, kiedy ja ćwiczę.

– W porządku, wiedziałem o tym – odparł Peter. Logan i Jessica spojrzeli na niego. – Co?

Logan potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na drzwi.

– Stark wrócił – zauważył.

– Och, dzięki Bogu – westchnęła Jessica.

– Spodziewałem się go dopiero jutro. – Kapitan podniósł głowę, ukazując szeroko otwarte z przerażenia oczy.

– Zadzwoniłem do niego i opowiedziałem mu, co się stało… – urwał Peter pod naciskiem spojrzenia dowódcy.

– Wiesz, Peter, naprawdę mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś, ponieważ… – Steve nie dokończył myśli, ponieważ Jessica zakryła jego usta dłonią, żeby reszta zdania pozostała tajemnicą. Peter skulił się na krześle, a Kapitan wziął oddech i delikatnie odsunął jej rękę. – Dziękuję, Jessico. Wybacz, Peter.

– Wow, naprawdę ci przykro – odpowiedział zaskoczony Peter, a potem w drzwiach pojawił się Tony.

– Hej! – przywitał się Stark, zauważył porzuconego pączka i ruszył w stronę blondyna. – Tęskniłeś?

– Tak, bardzo – przyznał Kapitan, przez co Tony zatrzymał się z pączkiem w połowie drogi do ust.

– Serio?

– Tak, obudziłem się w nocy, a ciebie nie było przy mnie. Omal nie zadzwoniłem do ciebie parę razy tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć twój głos. Zamiast tego obejrzałem nagranie tego wywiadu z tobą w Daily Show, a kiedy przyszedł Peter to udawałem, że to powtórka.

– Faktycznie nie żartowałeś z tym serum prawdy, co nie? – Tony wpatrywał się w Steve’a z jakąś bezbożną radością.

– Nie. Musimy mieć go na oku na wypadek tych reakcji alergicznych – wyjaśnił chłopak i podał mu listę. – A mówiąc _my_ mam na myśli ciebie, skoro teraz jesteś w domu. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, ile niepokojących myśli ma Kapitan. W pewnym sensie spodziewałem się powtórzenia Deklaracji Niepodległości.

– Lubię Deklarację Niepodległości – zapewnił Steve. – Ale teraz chciałbym opuścić tę okropną rozmowę i iść uprawiać seks z Tonym, ponieważ minęły już trzy dni, a to o wiele za długo.

– Zwykle dobrze sobie radzisz – przyznał Tony i przycisnął dłoń do ust, najwyraźniej starając się nie zaśmiać na głos.

– Ale niekoniecznie mi się to podoba. Powinniśmy uprawiać seks przynajmniej raz dziennie, a do tego ty nie powinieneś opuszczać miasta. Albo powinieneś zabierać mnie ze sobą. Nie przepadam za twoją firmą, ponieważ zajmuje ci ona dużo czasu, który mógłbyś spędzić ze mną. – Steve oparł głowę na stole z cichym jękiem. – Chciałbym móc wymyślić sposób na uciszenie siebie bez trwałych uszkodzeń.

– Czy nie możesz po prostu pomyśleć o czymś innym? – zaproponowała Jessica.

– Nie, kiedy Tony jest w pokoju – oświadczył Kapitan. – To wszystko, o czym mogę myśleć. Kiedy błąka się w tym swoim złotym kostiumie pod zbroję, nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym. W zeszłym tygodniu prawie spadłem ze schodów do warsztatu, bo pochylał się, żeby zajrzeć pod samochód i jego tyłek…

– Proszę, zabierz go stąd – jęknął Peter.

– Proszę, zabierz mnie do łóżka – rozmarzył się Steve.

– Chodź – polecił Tony i skierował się do drzwi, a blondyn dreptał mu po piętach. – Jestem ci winien przysługę, Peter!

– Zapłacisz za to, Peter – zagroził z daleka Kapitan, przez co chłopak wyglądał na zmartwionego.

***

– Więc… Tęskniłeś za mną? – Tony zatrzasnął drzwi do ich sypialni i kusząco zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się Rogersowi.

– Cały czas – oświadczył żarliwie Steve, przyciągając go do siebie. – Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś. A jednocześnie źle mi z tym, że będziesz mnie niemożliwie zawstydzał, a potem droczył się przez to do końca życia, ale nadal się cieszę, że tu jesteś.

– Zawstydzał cię? Ja? Nigdy. – Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przekonany, że zapamięta każde słowo z tej rozmowy. Pamięć komputera była cudowną rzeczą. – Więc, podoba ci się mój strój.

– Wygląda głupio. – Pochylił przepraszająco głowę, gdy Tony spojrzał na niego groźnie. – Ale jest też tak ciasny. Kiedy cię w nim widzę, myślę o tobie nago.

– Hm. – Blondyn oczywiście nie miał gustu w temacie superbohaterskich strojów. Tony przez chwilę rozważał chęć wyciągnięcia informacji o czym u licha ten myślał, kiedy opracowywał kostium Nomada. Nie… Raczej nie było w tym mrocznego sekretu i Steve mógłby się z tego powodu wkurzyć. Ciepłe usta dotknęły szyi Tony’ego i wymamrotały coś niezrozumiałego. – Co?

– Ładnie pachniesz.

– Widzisz? To było niekontrowersyjne. Nie jest tak źle. – Tony wyszczerzył zęby, zanurzając nos w jasne włosy.

– Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem Jessice Jones – odparł ponuro.

– Co takiego?

– Powiedziałem jej, że zawsze była seksowną kobietą, ale teraz jest dwa razy bardziej taka od kiedy zaszła w ciążę.

– Zdenerwowała się? – zapytał Stark i był dumny z tego, że nie pozwolił swojemu głosowi zadrżeć. To była z pewnością najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaka wydarzyła się przez cały rok.

– Nie, była całkiem zadowolona, ale Luke wyciągnął ją stamtąd dość szybko, kiedy zacząłem jej mówić, jak bardzo lubię dotykać jej brzucha i czuć kopnięcia dziecka. – Tony nie mógł powstrzymać przez to śmiechu, a Steve zmarszczył brwi. – To nie było nic seksualnego. Po prostu… Tam jest malutka osoba i nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie jest niesamowite i dziwne.

– Och, Steve.

– A MJ powiedziała, że zawsze zastanawiała się co mam na sobie pod kostiumem – kontynuował smutno Rogers.

– Cóż, założę się, że to poprawiło jej dzień.

To było coś w rodzaju objawienia dla Tony’ego – myśl, że pod materiałem stroju nie ma nic oprócz potu i nagiej skóry i to ta myśl przychodziła od czasu do czasu do jego głowy w trakcie walki. Gdyby nie był tak utalentowanie wielozadaniowy, mógłby do tej pory mieć poważny wypadek.

– To nie poprawiło humoru Luke’a ani Logana. Prawdę mówiąc, Luke wydawał się sądzić, że ma gorszy dzień niż ja.

– Naprawdę cierpiałeś – wyznał Tony uroczyście, przesuwając dłońmi po plecach Steve’a, a mocny nacisk sprawił, że Steve westchnął i wygiął się w łuk. – Jak mogę ci pomóc?

– Pozwól, że cię wypieprzę i włożę jakieś zatyczki do uszu – wymienił natychmiast Steve, po czym się skrzywił. Nie był zbyt nieśmiały, ale nigdy nie był tak bezpośredni w normalnych okolicznościach. To było… Zdecydowanie podniecające. Och, Tony’emu się to spodobało.

– Nie ma mowy. – Tony wsunął ręce pod koszulę Steve’a, wstrzymując oddech, kiedy ten zbliżył ich biodra.

– Masz na myśli zatyczki do uszu, a nie seks, prawda? – spytał Rogers, a Tony przewrócił oczami.

– No raczej. – Pociągnął za skraj jego koszuli i Steve schylił głowę, by Stark mógł ją z łatwością ściągnąć. Brunet przesunął dłońmi po całej tej gładkiej, nagiej skórze, pocałował jego obojczyk i przyłożył usta do ucha wyższego. – Więc… Jak chcesz mnie wypieprzyć?

– W jakikolwiek sposób. Nie, czekaj. Chcę, żebyś mnie ujeżdżał. Chcę cię oglądać, bo jesteś tak seksowny, kiedy zaczynasz się zatracać, uwielbiam to widzieć. – Steve ukrył twarz w jednej dłoni, rumieniąc się, a Tony pchnął go do tyłu na łóżko, czując bicie jego serca.

– Opowiedz mi więcej. To lubisz najbardziej? – Tony upadł na kolana i rozsunął nogi jasnowłosego.

– Tak. Nie. – Steve jęknął, gdy geniusz rozpiął dżinsy. – Chcę twoich ust, proszę, Tony…

– Chcesz tylko, żebym przestał mówić – poprawił go Tony, drażniąc się z nim i przeciągając szybko językiem po główce penisa Steve’a, który był już przez niego twardy.

– To też, ale wolę, żebyś mnie ssał, bo jesteś w tym tak dobry. – Rogers jęknął, gdy Tony wyświadczył mu przysługę. – Tak, właśnie tak.

Przez kilka chwil jedynymi dźwiękami były szybkie oddechy Steve’a i mokry dźwięk ust Starka. Uczucie tych potężnych ud, niespokojnych pod jego dotykiem, ciężar jego długości na języku Tony’ego, drobne drżenia – mógł robić to przez wieczność, ale dziś miał inne plany. Wysunął się powoli, a Steve wydał pełen niezadowolenia dźwięk.

– Nie przestawaj.

– Myślałem, że chcesz mnie przelecieć. – Tony szarpnął dżinsami Steve’a, a ten pomocnie uniósł biodra.

– Tak, ale nie chcę, żebyś przestał ssać mojego kutasa. – Steve klepnął go lekko w głowę, kiedy geniusz się śmiał. – Zamknij się, jakbyś ty nigdy nie był nielogiczny.

Kiedy Tony zdjął jego ubranie, blondyn przesunął się na łóżku, wysuwając język, by zwilżyć usta. Boże, Steve był wspaniały – wszystkie te mięśnie i gładka skóra, która zarumieniła się pod chciwym spojrzeniem Tony’ego. Kapitan miał rację, brunet naprawdę nie powinien wyjeżdżać w interesach, kiedy on czekał na niego w Nowym Jorku.

Tony wczołgał się na łóżko, usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Steve’a i pochylił się do pocałunku. Rogers złapał go za ramiona i trzymał nieruchomo, by liznąć usta ciemnowłosego, a ten delikatny niczym piórko kontakt sprawił, że po kręgosłupie Starka przeszedł dreszcz.

– Uwielbiam to – szepnął Steve w jego usta. – Sposób, w jaki drżysz i dyszysz od najlżejszego dotyku. – Blondyn lekko zmarszczył brwi. – Chociaż lubię też odgłosy, które wydajesz, gdy jestem szorstki. Lubię wszystkie odgłosy, które wydajesz. I lubię też, kiedy jesteś cichy, kiedy nie możesz złapać oddechu i po prostu otwierasz usta, kiedy potrząsasz głową i mrużysz oczy, jakby to bolało…

Tony sięgnął po lubrykant i rozsmarował go na palcach Steve’a, wciskając je między swoje uda.

– Zajmij się mną, Steve, no dalej, pospiesz się… – Tony przygryzł wargi, żeby się uciszyć, słysząc swój rozpaczliwie drżący głos.

– Tak. – Steve zamilkł, zamierzając popracować palcami nad ciałem bruneta. Tony chwycił prześcieradło i spróbował odzyskać kontrolę, ponieważ słysząc takie słowa wylewające się z ust mężczyzny… Jego kutas drgnął na tę myśl. Kontrola była przereklamowana.

– Jestem gotowy. – Tony położył dłoń na nadgarstku Steve’a, by ten przestał, ale Rogers jedynie potrząsnął głową, nie patrząc w górę i dalej zajmując się przygotowywaniem Starka. – No dalej, Steve.

– Nie, nie jesteś gotowy. Zawsze kłamiesz.

– Nieprawda! – Tony próbował brzmieć na oburzonego, ale było to bardzo trudnie, gdy palce jasnowłosego zaginały się w jego wnętrzu i pocierały, dokładnie wiedząc, gdzie dotknąć, przez co jęknął bezradny. To naprawdę nie było kłamstwo. Czuł się bardziej niż gotowy.

– Prawda. Czasami ci pozwalam, ale teraz mogę ci coś opowiedzieć. – Steve uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie, gdy biodra Tony’ego drżały przy każdym ostrożnym dotknięciu.

– Dlaczego mi pozwalasz? – udało się wykrztusić Tony’emu, a Steve skrzywił się, kiedy ten ponownie spróbował go odepchnąć.

– Podoba mi się, kiedy zostawiam na tobie ślady – wypalił Steve po krótkiej walce. – Podoba mi się, kiedy mogę na ciebie spojrzeć i widzieć, że tam byłem. Lubię, kiedy trochę kulejesz, kiedy masz malinki. A kiedy przygryzasz wargę i kurczowo się mnie trzymasz, wiem że to przez to, że będziesz mnie czuł następnego dnia i bardzo mi się to podoba. – Tony jęknął i spróbował nabić się mocniej na palce blondyna, ale druga ręka Steve’a zacisnęła się na jego biodrze, sprawiając, że zwolnił tempo. – Pamiętasz, jak w zeszłym miesiącu poszliśmy do kina…

– Chryste, tak, potem nie mogłem chodzić. Moje nogi po prostu… – Tony wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie. – A od samego rana miałem spotkanie i nie mogłem spokojnie usiedzieć, więc… Myślę, że się domyślili i…

– Właśnie dlatego to zrobiłem – wtrącił bardzo cicho Steve, a Stark zmarszczył brwi, próbując zebrać myśli. – Spotkałeś się wtedy z tym gościem, blondwłosym prawnikiem, co nie? Zawsze z tobą flirtował, a ty nie pozostawałeś mu dłużny. – Kapitan wepchnął palce z nieco większą niż zwykle siłą, a Tony wygiął się przez to z jękiem. – Chciałem, żebyś pamiętał mnie w sobie przez cały czas, gdy z nim rozmawiałeś.

– Pamiętałem, serio, ja… Jestem gotowy, Steve, proszę, po prostu mnie przeleć… – Tony złapał za kutasa Steve’a, gdy tylko ten wysunął palce. Ręce mu się trzęsły tak bardzo, że zajęło mu to chwilę, by się dobrze ustawić, po czym opadł w dół, jęcząc z ulgą i zaczynając się poruszać, zanim jego ciało się przystosowało.

– Nie zrób sobie krzywdy – ostrzegł Steve, ponownie chwytając go za biodra. – Nie będę mógł cię jutro pieprzyć, jeśli będziesz obolały.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Tony bez tchu, ale trochę zwolnił. – Lubisz, kiedy jestem obolały przez ciebie. – Steve sapnął, a jego palce wbiły się w tyłek bruneta.

– Nie lubię. Wolałbym, żebyś nie pozwolił mi cię skrzywdzić. – Potrząsnął głową. – Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? Albo po prostu nie gadać? Tak dobrze jest ciebie czuć… – Jego głos ucichł, kiedy dłońmi wędrował po klatce piersiowej Tony’ego, kciukami drażniąc jego sutki.

– Mmm… Tak, opowiedz mi o tym. – Tony oparł się o jego ręce. – Lubisz, kiedy cię ujeżdżam?

– Tak – szepnął Steve. – Uwielbiam cię czuć, obserwować. Jesteś w tym fantastyczny i tak bardzo to lubisz. Spójrz na siebie, jesteś tak twardy, a nawet cię nie dotknąłem. Uwielbiam jak dochodzisz tylko przez mojego fiuta, kocham cię pieprzyć.

– Steve – sapnął Tony i pochylił się, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach głowy ukochanego, by złożyć pocałunek. – Steve, czy ty… ahh! – Wrócił do stałego rytmu na męskości Rogersa, próbując zebrać myśli. – Mów dalej – zachęcił w końcu.

– Tony. Tak bardzo mnie chcesz i kocham to. Jesteś tak… Jesteś taką szmatą. – Steve znów się zarumienił w wyrazie przerażenia na swoje własne słowa, ale Tony poruszał się szybciej, wygiął plecy i jęknął, więc było to _naprawdę_ oczywiste, że bardzo mu się to podoba. Steve mówił dalej: – Nie wiesz, czym jest wstyd i kocham to, kocham cię pieprzyć i kocham to, że jesteś już mokry od samego mojego wejścia, kiedy mimo tego, że już doszedłeś dalej błagasz, bym nie przestawał, po prostu… Kurwa, Tony, spójrz na siebie, tak bardzo tego chcesz… Weź to, tak… – Tony, słysząc to, kolejny raz przeciągle jęknął, czując napinające się i drżące mięśnie. – Tak, Tony, no dalej, dojdź dla mnie… Kocham to jak wyglądasz i sposób, w jaki mnie ściskasz…

– Och, cholera, Steve – wykrztusił Tony, a potem doszedł w akompaniamencie serii sprośnych pochlebstw od Steve’a, ale to nie były puste komplementy, ponieważ on naprawdę tak myślał. Tony odchylił głowę i zawył, słysząc to wszystko, a kiedy osunął się, drżąc, jasnowłosy pociągnął go w dół na długi, powolny pocałunek.

– Boże, to było dobre – mruknął odurzony wciąż Stark. – Powinieneś częściej przyjmować serum prawdy.

– Naprawdę nie powinienem. Ale to było niesamowite. Ty jesteś niesamowity. – Steve ponownie złączył ich usta. – Mógłbyś… Nie doszedłem, więc czy możesz… – Podniósł bruneta do góry, a ten wydał z siebie cichy, gardłowy dźwięk, gdy kutas Steve’a drgnął w nim. – Nie zrób sobie krzywdy. – Zmartwienie i pożądanie w głosie Rogersa… O Boże, Tony to kochał. Zaczął leniwie poruszać biodrami, ściskając go, a Steve wygiął się w łuk, by wyjść mu na spotkanie. – Właśnie tak, tak…

Głos Rogersa był zachrypnięty i spadł o trzy oktawy, więc Tony postanowił być miły i nie zadawać więcej pytań. Dłonie Steve’a na jego biodrach wyznaczały coraz szybszy rytm, a on oparł ręce o pierś blondyna i pieprzył się, drżąc i sapiąc przez własne, wrażliwe ciało. Spojrzał w dół i napotkał błękitne, na wpół przymknięte oczy oraz skupiony wyraz twarzy. Determinacja Tony’ego w sprawie milczenia właśnie upadła.

– Tak jest dobrze?

– Tak, Tony, tak. Nie przestawaj. Jestem już blisko… Mocniej, proszę, bo ja… Ja… – Głos Steve’a utknął, dławiąc się resztą zdania, a Tony mógł poczuć jego drganie głęboko w środku, poczuć jak jego własne ciało próbuje odpowiedzieć, ale jest na to zbyt wcześnie. Brunet zamknął oczy i przez chwilę myślał, że się przewróci, ale Steve złapał go w ramiona i pociągnął w dół. – Tak jest dobrze – mruknął przy policzku Starka i obrócił ich, przyszpilając Tony’ego do kolejnego pocałunku, i jeszcze następnego, i tuzina ponownych. – Kocham cię – oświadczył i Tony mocno owinął ramiona wokół niego, zmniejszając jeszcze bardziej nieistniejącą między nimi przestrzeń.

– Przecież _wiem_ – odparł, a Steve się roześmiał.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli nadal mało Ci stony, a jeszcze nie śledzisz wciąż rosnącej serii [ W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109994) to serdecznie zapraszam ♡


End file.
